The Curse Of The Fierce Deity Mask
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Link ended up destroying the Fierce Deity Mask but was it the right thing to do?


**The Curse Of The Fierce Deity Mask**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters**

**This story takes place some time after Majora's Mask**

_I saved Termina years ago and yet it didn't give me what I was dearly searching for, Navi, who left me after I saved Hyrule. Everything I do, I'd loose something in return but why? However, I saved Termina and kept The Fierce Deity Mask but I still don't know why I did. The mask is mighty useful but extremely mysterious and evil. There were times when I found myself talking to it, I know it's scary but I don't know why maybe I was alone for so long since there is no one but Epona with me, she doesn't fully understand the human tung. Sometimes, most times I would try to put it back on, just to taste it's natural power again since I only tried it once against Majora, it's now like a new hobby of mine, but I fail every time however which is a good thing, I think. In the end I got rid of the Mask by burning it to ashes. Sometimes, most times I feel it's still with me even inside. I, sometimes, can feel it crawling all over my face until it happens, the transformation which hasn't happened. Anyways it's fucking gone now, out of me life and so far everything is at peace, well for now at least. Well I'm sixteen now and I am traveling with Epona yet I don't know where we are headed but I hope we find a town soon I haven't eaten for three days plus my supplies, all gone. As for Hyrule I haven't been there for ages. I wonder if I'll ever go back. Doubt I ever will._

Link and Epona finally came across a large town. _"Check it out Epona." _Link happily exclaimed while scanning the beautiful view with his hand. Epona got all excited as she saw the town and made a incredible dash for it and the happy go lucky Link almost fell off his high ride, luckily he was skilled with the young horse. _"Hey slow down girl." _Link shouted as he got up right in his sitting position. They finally made it to the town. Link looked up and saw the town's name:Woodstock. _"Woodstock huh?" _Link said as he and Epona quietly entered the town hoping not to disturb anyone or anything. Once inside Link's eyes widen with incredible excitement. _"Wow. Amazing. Even bigger than Termina and Hyrule." _Link happily explained while his blue eyes were looking in all directions. Link, at first, didn't know where to go first then suddenly Epona head butted Link, but not too hard, to get his attention. Link looked at her. _"What is it girl?" _Link asked then Epona nodded her head in a direction. Link then looked there. _"Oh right. I see. Good eyes Epona." _Link praised Epona as he saw the sign:THE INN Link smiled and headed for that direction as Epona followed him. Link entered the Inn with cautious since last time he was mugged at the last Inn however Link dealt with the pocket thief, in a harsh sort of way, which in the end Link felt sorry for him. Link saw the Inn receptionist who was a girl of course, she was peacefully reading a book and Link didn't really want to disturb her. She looked at peace with no care in the entire world. She had light tan skin, light green eyes and light brown hair in a single braid. Link stared at her for a bit longer without making sound or doing anything stupid she was far different from the other girls that Link encountered on his travels. _Shes gorgeous. _Link thought as he held his pride and made his way to her, slowly. _Ok Link take it nice and slow. _ Link nervously thought as he was now in front of her, covered in sweat and most of all nervous as hell. _"Hello." _Link managed to say but terribly Epona started to make small noises and Link knew darn well she was laughing at him. _Shut it Epona. _Link thought as the girl finally made eye contact with him.

The girl smiled which made Link craved for more since her lips looked sweet to taste, it's color was pink. _"Can I help you?" _The girl asked sweetly and Link fell hypnotized, very sleepy.

_Her voice so soothing. _Link snapped his head. _"Um. Yeah do you have a spare room for the night?" _Link kindly asked.

The girl smiled. _"Sure do." _The girl happily said and grabbed the keys. Link was just about to pull out his rupee bag when she stopped him with her beautiful, green, eyes. _"Don't worry about payment it's on me." _She whispered, winked, then smiled and happily gave Link the keys.

Link accepted the keys with a smile. _"Thank you." _Link thanked the gorgeous girl and looked at Epona. _"Let's go Epona." _Link instructed and Epona followed while still making the funny noises. _Epona. _Link thought angrily but kept his cool since he loved her and owes her his life since Epona has saved his life countless times. Link came to a stop he opened the door with the matching keys. Link and Epona both entered the room. _"Wow." _Link said while his jaws dropped at the beauty of the room. The room was nice, big and cozy there was even a little barn for Epona who went straight for the hay. Link dropped off his gear and fell backwards onto the feathery bed. _"Amazing. I could easily fall asleep right now and won't wake till years to come." _Link whispered then his stomach growled angrily and deeply. Link looked down first disgusted but had to giggle since he hasn't eaten for a while. _"Don't worry I'll feed us shortly. Promise." _Suddenly the door opened Link sprung to life looking at the door with cautious, preparing for the next move. It was the gorgeous girl holding a tray of well, prepared, cooked food. The smell tingled into Link's nostrils and it was absolutely delicious.

"_I figured that you have been traveling for a while and I thought you would be hungry so I brought dinner." _The girl said smiling while Link got up to his bare feet. _"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Leila." _Leila said as she puts the tray on the dinner table then turned to face Link, admiring his form of, to her, perfection.

"_I'm Link." _Link happily introduced himself and he now knows the beauty's name. Link took a seat in front of his food and glared with delight and of course extreme hunger. _"This looks great Leila and thanks for preparing it." _Link said as he made eye contact with Leila who sat in front of him smiling. Link felt the butterflies but didn't care he was falling for the beauty in front of him.

"_It's ok and can I chat with you for a while?" _Leila asked while blushing but Link who was beauty struck didn't see it.

Link smiled. _"Sure I would like that." _Link answered since he wanted the beauty for himself but didn't know why maybe he has been alone for so long.

Leila studied Link she knew he was far different from the other guys, like Link is more manly, even his physique is so what girls wouldn't simply deny, and hes also charming plus he is polite which most guys are completely the opposites, totally rude scums. Most guys would hit onto Leila at first sight however Link didn't which shocked Leila a bit. Leila was staring into Link's blue eyes, to her they looked like the beautiful gem stones that they use to make wedding rings, sapphires, shes never seen such blue eyes in fact he was the first. _They're so beautiful I wonder if other guys have the same. _Leila thought as she then looked at Link's ears and giggled which made Link struck with confusion. _Long and pointy? Which also proves hes not from here. "So Link was it? Where your from?" _Leila shyly asked while trying to hide yet another blush.

Link smiled he was glad to tell her since it's been like forever he had a conversation with anyone, mainly with a human and what a bonus he was chatting with a pretty girl. _"Well, Hyrule which is far from here." _Link happily said while keeping his eyes in contact.

"_Hyrule? Never heard of it but it sounds beautiful." _Leila said as she willingly played with her fingers.

"_It is believe me." _Link said while trying to remember what Hyrule actually looked like since he hasn't been there for nearly six years and felt bad for it but he had to go. _"Maybe someday I'll take you there." _Link shyly said but didn't know why he did it just came naturally.

Leila stayed still but she felt happy she was starting to like the stranger before her however he didn't feel like one. _"Really?" _Leila asked sweetly while looking deeply into Link's eyes.

"_Sure, we'll pack and leave at sunrise." _Link joked but to him he was serious he really wanted Leila to journey with him and Epona since Navi left him with nothing but a million questions.

Leila giggled like a school girl which made Link confused. _"You have a great imagination but I could never leave this place until I marry." _Leila shyly whispered bitting her lower lip trying to look away however her heart was saying no.

Link moved closer which made Leila jump a little but felt calm after Link smiled. _"If that's the case I'll wait." _Link whispered back.

Then there was a loud yell from the room up stairs._"LEILA!!"_

Link completely shitted himself from the roaring beast. Link felt as if his bones has left his shaky body for good. Link tried to get comfortable again in his seat. Leila screwed her face._"COMING!!" _Leila yelled back and got to her feet angrily she seriously didn't want to go but had to or there will be trouble, big trouble. She sadly looked at Link, he could easily tell she didn't like the bastard who just yelled. _"That was my father I gotta go sorry." _Leila whispered and made her way to the door and opened it slowly. She faced Link one more time who was looking up set as if she rejected him. _"I'll wait for you Link." _Leila said then waved. Link waved back with an incredible smile that made her heart beat a thousand times faster than usual. Leila sadly left Link who went for his meal.

Link was lying on his back on the bed, his head resting on his hands and his legs crossed in the air. Link was staring into the deep ceiling and thinking of her, Leila. _Leila your so beautiful. _Link thought dreamily as he sat up and looked through the window, his eyes sparkled as the candle burned brightly. _I can't believed I proposed to a complete stranger but for some reason Leila looked like she had to be saved and that's what I'll do, for her. I wonder how Zelda would feel if she found out, probably mad, up set or even heart broken like me. Zelda and I could never be, despite the way we felt deeply about each other. Zelda the Queen of Hyrule with me? A riff raft from the woods. Not a good sight for the world. I'm sorry but I hope you understand that we both come from different worlds. _Link sadly thought as he got up to look outside on the balcony. _It's so peaceful here and lovely. Maybe I should retire my hero life and live here with Leila. Is it too soon though? If there is no evil then what life do I have? I didn't have a choice back then but now I do. I just hope that once I'm free nothing will happen. _Link seriously thought, he really wanted to give up the hero life and live like an ordinary man but something deep inside won't let go of his past. _Why can't I give up the hero life? Maybe it's far too in my blood._ Link sighed greatly then looked up to the moon which was shinning bright with a strange aura though. Link fell into it as something was trying to take over his very soul. _What a strange looking moon. It's suppose to shine white but tonight it's like silver. _Link thought as he tried to look away. _This feeling so sensational but why?_ Link thought as he shook his head hard, side to side, then headed for the cozy, feathery bed. _"Well better get some sleep." _Link said rather in a sleepy tone he was really tired after all. Link fell onto the bed, stomach first and in seconds he was in deep sleep.

_My blood stirs within my veins viciously as I woke and felt something wrong, so wrong. I ran to the entrance of the building, nobody at all. I opened the door with cautious and outside was nothing but blood, thirsty, zombies everywhere. "Monsters here of all places? Let's get it on." I shouted as I looked at my hand, a sword, an incredible looking sword. "I swear I've seen this sword before." I whispered as I tried to remember but failed. The zombies all woke and glared at me, the only living thing and began to attack. "Bring it fuckers." I shouted as I charged for the zombie army. I sliced them then I diced them. My blood stirred for more, much more. I was enjoying the scene for some reason, it all felt incredible to have this kind of power. "Ha too easy." I taunted then a lady zombie came for me slowly as if she knew me. "She looks familiar." I said softly as one tried to attack from behind but I dropped and sliced the fucker in half, dead blood flying as the body dropped. "Fucking bitch." I mumbled under my breath as the lady zombie then went to attack however in a flash I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed the little life she had left. She tried to fight back but it was pointless. I looked at her one last time. "I swear I know you but where?" I whispered as she tried the old zombie trick, fucking bite, but I snapped her neck before she even got close. The body fell lifeless onto the floor. I then went for the rest of the zombies killing them like no tomorrow. It was finally over no fucking zombies. I won this war._

Link woke by the disgusting reek he deeply inhaled as the sun rose. The smell was so awful especially when it's caught in your throat. Link coughed deeply as he looked around to see if he was still in the same room. Link then smelled the disgusting air once again to be certain. _Can't be. _Link panicked he knew the smell to well, human blood. Link quickly got up with his gear, opened the door slowly and froze. There was blood all over the walls and body parts everywhere on the floor. Link felt completely sick in the stomach at the sight while his tears of sorrow rapidly swelled in his blue eyes, he was now shaking to the core even finding it extremely hard to breathe. _"Oh god. What happened?" _Link trembled as he made his way to the entrance he opened the door and froze again at the sight, nothing but body parts and blood. _"What a mess. A massacre? Why didn't I hear or sensed it?" _Link angrily said as he searched dearly high and low for survivors but to his horror there was no one, not a single life in sight. Link fell strongly onto his knees, breaking a few limbs but that didn't matter. _"AHHH!!" _Link screamed but no one heard and his voice echoed into the empty town. Link was crying. _"What the fuck happened? Why didn't I do something? Was I too deep in my sleep? Or was this a trap?" _Link angrily said as he sadly looked around with tears running down, there was no life in him at all. _"Who did this? The bodies are in pieces even shreds. Someone used a sword. Evil Link? No! I killed that fucker years ago, then again I returned the Master Sword and everything went back to normal. _Link said as he clenched his powerful fists. The pressure made his hand bleed badly but that didn't bother him. Link felt terrible, no, he felt lower than dirt, he was suppose to be the great Hero of Time but not this time, the enemy won. Link then thought of him who he battled years ago. _"Ganondorf too has a sword. I swear if your behind this I will find you and this time I will kill you, mark my words. _Link growled then slowly got to his feet he looked around again then he saw her lying lifeless, Leila. Link quickly ran to her, he plopped to his knees and slowly picked her up and held her tight to his chest while his heart was beating, breaking, then shattered into pieces. _"Forgive me Leila." _Link confessed while he sobbed but he knew there would be no answer. Link slowly got up while still holding her in his powerful arms in a bridal style. Link slowly made his way to the back of the empty town, there was a graveyard there, this one was much similar to the one in Kakiriko Village. Link decided to give her a proper burial since that's all he could give now. Link finished burying his future bride he placed yellow flowers on her grave and prayed. _"Leila I will see you again." _Link whispered while a tear escaped from his left eye and found it's way to his dried lips. Link silently left the graveyard to search for his ride, Epona. _"EPONA!! EPONA!!" _Link shouted but she never came. _That's strange then again after what happened._ Link sadly thought and tried again this time much louder. _"EPONA!!" _Still she never came. Link gave up he just had to get out or the reek will get to him. Link returned to the Inn and packed what he can for the lonely trip ahead.

Link was now all alone and in the middle of nowhere, despaired and shattered into a million pieces. The nightmare kept playing over and over in his mind as if he were on the edge of death. _I can't believe what happened in one night. Was it meant to happen? But why? Those people were innocent and yet they all died. Was it because of me? Where ever I go evil follows me like a shadow and that's one reason why I left Hyrule. Was it worth it though? Am I regretting it now? What will become of me? _Link sadly thought as he continued to walk into no where in particular. Link was loosing balance he had been walking for days now and he had no supplies left. _Gotta keep going or the bastard will attack again and this time I will kill him. _Link thought as he stopped in his tracks he looked into the distance and saw something, someone. _The hell. _Link thought as he fell into the hot sand, head first.

The Next Morning

"_Ah your awake?" _A voice cheerfully said which woke Link, a little.

Link slowly opened his eyes and saw a man who looked important. _"Where am I?" _Link moaned painfully while trying to get up however the man stopped him Link just glared at him.

"_Please, you must rest." _The man kindly suggested and Link agreed to lie back down after all he was in bad shape. Then suddenly another man came rushing in.

"_Doctor is he alright?" _The curious man asked and the doctor nodded his head.

"_Get him some food and water quickly." _The doctor instructed and the man left in a flash. The doctor looked at Link who had no idea where he was but at least he was safe, for now. The doctor smiled. _"You'll be fine. I'm doctor Azu." _The doctor introduced himself. Link tried to nod.

"_Link." _Link managed to mumble and the man was back with plenty of food and water and gently placed it on the table next to Link who this time got up since his stomach was completely empty. _"Thank you." _Link thanked the man who bowed and left else where. The doctor bowed and left Link to enjoy his meal, alone. Link started to eat ignoring the pain that struck his body, many times. After the meal Link was still thinking of what actually happened in Woodstock. _"Was it real? Or just a fucking nightmare? I still don't know why or how it happened. Was I even there? Where though? I don't know. What if it happens again? This time I'll be ready and I'll destroy it." _Link confessed as he got up to take a look outside. Link felt calm as he inhaled the fresh air. _"I wonder where am I? So far from home that's for sure." _Deep down Link truly misses Hyrule but he had to go, for his and her sake, Zelda. They grew close, too close which made Link nervous since she was the princess and he was just a hero who had no choice but to save Hyrule. In the end Link left like a coward without telling the truth of how he truly felt. Link was in love with her but in a dangerous way and that's why he left. Link then thought of her, Leila. _"And now I couldn't save anyone, not even Leila. I'm so fucking hopeless." _Link softly said but in a low tone then he suddenly looked at the moon and screwed his face in disgust. _"That moon is the same one I saw. It looks the same when Woodstock's people folk died." _Link confessed as he carefully looked at it. _"For some reason that ain't no moon. What if that moon is behind it? But how? Why? I just don't know yet." _Link growled while trying to forget the event in Woodstock. Link looked at the moon again. _"I 'll get you what ever you are." _Link mumbled as he decided to go back to his bed for a shut eye.

_My blood boils for more, your blood boils for more, more pain, more blood, more lives. I sprung to life as I felt it again, it's close, real close. I ran outside more zombies, great. I took my sword as I wait for the blood suckers to come to life. I even sliced myself a little to fasten the awakening. All the zombies glared at me, hungrily since I'm the only living soul. I smiled as I wait for the attacks. One tried to jump at me teeth first but he ended up in four pieces. The zombies roared in hunger and my blood boiled for their death. The all charged for me however I managed to slice and dice again perfectly. "Try me assholes." I roared and in a matter of seconds the zombie army was all over the floor. "This is too easy." I mumbled as I glared into my sword. "What a beautiful creature you are." I whispered then turn to face the last group of the blood suckers who were roaring for blood. I smiled, an evil smile. "Stay still fuckers." I said as I powered up my sword for the ultimate spin attack. The zombies just couldn't wait to die by my hands so they charged for me, the perfect warrior. As soon as the zombies came close to me I unleashed my vicious attack. Their bodies turned into dust. "How do you like that blood fuckers?" I questioned but no reply so it must have been good. As for my next amusement I did it to the rest of the, already dead zombies. "This power never ending, do you see what you truly threw away?" I asked as the war was over. The victor, me._

Link's body twisted in a bad way as he inhaled that reek again, human remains with it's blood. _"For fucks sake. Not again please." _Link shouted as he jumped out of bed, grabbed his gear and headed out side, the reek totally made Link drowsy. _"Disgusting." _ Link managed to say then he reached outside and once again fell to his knees, his stomach turning inside out again, his eyes slowly building up the tears of regret at the sight he feared of seeing again. Link fisted the earth deeply cutting his flesh in the process. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY? WHY? FUCKING WHY?" _Link screamed dearly until he couldn't scream anymore. Link fell forward along with his tears his head smashed into the earth. _"Why? They were innocent. I couldn't do anything. Why? Is this a sick dream? My dream? Is it really my fault? How can I be forgiven if it is? Zelda help me." _Link softly cried and remained still for a while, a long while. Link slowly rose and went back inside to where he spent the night, he saw what he was searching for, his sword. The Hylian sword which he hasn't used in a long time but that was about to change. Link looked at it thinking of doing what he wanted to do all those years ago when there was no way out, kill himself. Link lifted the sword high with two hands, pointing at his guts, pointing at him. Link was just about to deliver the final blow when he saw her, Zelda. Link stopped instantly and started to breathe rapidly while looking at his sword which wasn't far from the target, himself. _"Zelda? I know. I have to stop it don't I? But how? When it strikes I'm not there. Why? Is that thing afraid of me? Or am I afraid of it? I don't know the answer. Please help me, Navi." _Link whispered as he dropped the sword which fell onto the ground. Link felt bad, really bad. The people here saved him and in return they died for what? Nothing. Link felt out of place so once again he packed what he can. Link looked at the horrible sight. _"I'm sorry but your deaths won't be in vain." _Link confessed he had to go again since there was nothing he, a hero, could do now. Link ran out of the desert city without looking back. _Forgive me._

Link had been dragging himself for days now and he felt like shit. Link also decided not to enter anymore towns or villages until he kills what ever that has been killing on his one man journey. Link was about to give up hope when he finally came across a rapid flowing water fall. Link ran to it like no tomorrow and sculled plenty of it's pure water. _"This is delicious." _ Link managed to say with a mouth full then looked at the water carefully he tasted this before long ago. Link smiled he knew it if he believed it. _"Lake Hylia." _Link squealed and with out second thoughts jumped into the rough water fall and let the rough current carry him back, back home. The current was too fast and Link saw a boulder, he dodged it easily. _"Haha missed me." _Link taunted but didn't see the second one in front of him. _"Fuck!!" _**BANG** Link ended up getting hit by the boulder which completely knocked him out cold.

Link moved his hands, it was grass. _Land. _Link thought as he flipped onto his back which made him grunt in pain. _Clear sky._ Link thought then rose while holding his head. _"Fucking boulder." _Link roared and got a hold of himself. Link looked around even smelled the air with a smile he knew it. _"It's good to be back Hylia." _Link said as he struggled to get up still holding his head. Link walked up the hill and saw the house and ran to it, however ended up falling over. _"Fuck this." _Link cried as he made it the second round. Link knocked onto the door but no answer he knocked again this time the door swung opened and Link willingly walked in. No one was here not even the mad scientist who Link met all those years ago. _Thank god. _Link thought as he stripped to his underpants which were green, green is still Link's favorite color. Link went for what he missed most, swimming and catching fish. After fishing Link decided to cook his favorite meal, fish and chips and what luck there was plenty of veggies growing. Link finished his meal and sat sadly near the window and waiting for the mysterious killer. _"So will it attack me? Or only the people? We'll find out tonight, hopefully if the thing shows." _After a while still nothing happened and Link was getting pissed. _"Come on fucker if it's me you want then what are you waiting for?" _Link shouted as he got of the bed and headed for the window he looked out of it in confusion. _"Sure is bright tonight." _Link whispered then it hit him deeply this scene has repeated twice already. _"That light it can't be." _Link said in frustration as he quickly ran back outside and there he saw the moon shinning bright with the strange silver aura this time it was bigger. Link made his way to the water's edge and glared angrily at the moon forming his fist in the air. _"What's with the fucking moon? Has it been following me? Why? It's even bigger than before. What's going on?" _Link rambled but knew there would be no answer. Link then sadly looked at the water which was completely calm. _Something isn't right. _Link thought as he looked harder at the water then back to the moon. _"What!" _Link gasped as he blinked several times then looked back at the water to be sure. _"The moon has no reflection, none at all, not even it's light shows. Which means it ain't no fucking moon. Then what is it?" _Link rambled as he decided to look at the false moon again however it was gone, no where to be seen. _"Nothing." _Link whispered then it happened......again.

_My blood is your blood. _

_My anger is your anger._

_My hate is your hate. _

_I feel what you feel. _

_I see what you see. _

_I kill what you kill._

_Your right beside me._

_Are you glad to see me? I'm glad to see you._

_I feared you and you feared me, we're the perfect match. _

_It's close, so close, we were meant to be. _

_I can feel it now right inside of me, the old me dying away. _

_The moon has given me it's full potential once again. _

_I no longer need the weak Link._

_I no longer need the Hero._

_What I am is what you are now. _

_You look down and see the real killer._

_The one you were after._

_You see the human blood, It is I the bloody murderer. _

_It was me all along._

_Ultimate Link._


End file.
